What's a Middle Name To Do (aka the Time Chat was a Leonard)
by maniyak
Summary: Marinette can't help it. Yelling just two names isn't enough when she is angry. She has to fill in the empty space between them with an impromptu middle name, which kinda makes things go out of the plan. At least Leonard is there to help her deal with everything. :D


Ladybug was _pissed._

Chat hurt himself yet again to protect her. He _almost died_ again. Ladybug even had to hold Chat for some time after letting the miraculous power heal him. She had to convince herself that her kitty was safe in her arms, that he no longer had the deep back injury which almost killed him. When Ladybug did let go though, she was angry, worried, sad (and a little frustrated but she won't be admitting that). She could protect herself. Her kitty wasn't her partner just to sacrifice himself every time she was in danger. He was her equal and he was as important as she was, if not more. Chat always argued her, usually telling her she had to be safe to purify the akuma. But today he had a slip of tongue during their argument, probably because he was also frustrated from all the cuddling. They were both red faced from (cuddling) arguing the same topic nth time when he said it.

"You know you are the only one who can purify the akuma and reduce the damage! Even if I get hurt, your power heals it anyway-but if you get hurt I can't do that!" he said exasperatedly and mumbled. "Besides I just can't stand it!"

Ladybug heard him. "You can't stand what?"

Silence.

"Chat, you can't stand what?"

"I simply can't just stand there or run around while something is attacking you! It's not like I can help it. I can't stand seeing you in danger!"

"Oh, but you think I can stand it? How do you think I feel when you fall down with blood gushing out of your wounds?" Ladybug shuddered with the memory, her voice rising "I can protect myself! You shouldn't be the one to fight my fights. I'm not made out of glass, I am perfectly capable of dealing with those attacks."

"I am flattered that you care about my well-being my Lady, and I know that you are capable of such thing, but that doesn't mean I'll stop." Chat turned around to leave.

"Chat Leonard Noir! You will not be hurting yourself again like this!"

Chat stopped on his tracks. Ladybug didn't know where Leonard came from, but she thought she had the fill the space between Chat and Noir while shouting. Shouting only Chat Noir felt like it wasn't enough, she shouted his name that way every time they were fighting an akuma. Besides, she liked the name Leonard, she used to name her male dolls Leonard when she was little.

Chat blinked for a second, trying to understand where Leonard came from. He wasn't a Leonard guy, he wasn't even a Leo. After a moment of hesitation he smirked as he turned around. "It's Alexander actually."

Ladybug froze. "What?"

"My middle name. It's Alexander. If you really want to call me with my middle name, at least call me with the right one." He looked at Ladybug's incredulous expression. "Don't worry about finding about my identity though, I never use that name. None of my friends know it and I doubt my father even remembers about it."

Ladybug poised her expression to look neutral and not panic because Chat looked a little down while saying the last part. _But holy cookies Chat told her his name!_ "It's actually a great name." she puffed the breath she was holding. "Not sure if it fits you though. Your messy hair doesn't exactly give me the Alexander vibe."

"And you think Leonard is _better_?"

Ladybug shrugged with a small smile.

She then opened her mouth to say something about their argument but she was silenced by two miraculous beeps. She took out her yo-yo as she readied herself to swing home. "The discussion from before isn't over, by the way. We'll talk about that again."

Chat smiled as he readied his baton. "I'm always glad to hear you talk, m'lady."

* * *

Marinette was _pissed_.

She usually wasn't the one to get in arguments in school, especially the ones about Paris's superheroes, but she had her limits. And her limits included a certain alley cat's importance.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She snapped as she turned around to see who was bad mouthing about her kitty.

Adrien, not being used to blunette's full sentences, yet alone being the direction to her snap, stood frozen at his place next to Nino with wide eyes. He had to clear his throat before speaking again. "I mean I don't understand why Ladybug is saying Chat Noir is her equal as her partner while he obviously is not. Ladybug is the one to plan everything and figure out the way to get the akuma. Chat Noir _destroys_ everything he touches. Ladybug is the one to fix everything. Ladybug would most certainly win in a fight against Chat Noir. Also, he's always the one that gets possessed. She is always the one to heal him. It's like he is trying to make Ladybug's life _harder_." He had a sad look in his eyes but Marinette was too riled up to even notice it.

Her crush be damned, no one talked about her kitty that way.

No. One.

"You listen here now. Chat Noir is Ladybug's partner for a reason and I can't believe you can be so stupid to not see it. They balance each other out. One is good luck, one is bad luck. They plan things together and combine their powers. Ladybug only makes a new plan herself when she uses miraculous ladybug, because _it is about her power_. You simply can't expect Chat Noir to understand Ladybug's power works, its her job; and even though it isn't Chat's job, he usually helps her to understand the meaning behind her power. Chat also never destroys things he can't get back, and always talks with Ladybug to inform her about the destruction to let her fix it. Also, Ladybug would not win in a fight because they are partners they are not meant to fight. But even if they did have an one on one fight with Chat Noir, she would actually lose because he is an incredible fighter and his baton is way more useful than a yoyo while fighting."

"But Ladybug always wins when Chat is possessed!"

"That's because she either uses the akuma's powers to trick Chat, or Chat is being controlled by someone else. In Puppeteer, for instance, Chat was controlled by a kid! And by the way, Chat always gets possessed because he puts himself in harms way to protect Ladybug in the first place!"

"Considering troubling Ladybug is the only thing he is good at, he at least protects her."

Nino and Alya were watching the two with incredulous expressions on their faces. They never saw their friends so pent up about anything. Alya was even recording the whole ordeal to store it for later use.

"Adrien Leonard Agreste! You can not say that for the most loyal and big hearted person in the world!"

_(What was with her and the name Leonard these days, honestly?!)_

Adrien froze once again. His mind speeded up as he felt a strong feeling of deja vu with angry bluebell eyes staring at her as she called him Leonard. He dared to say the same sentence to the second blunette with bluebell eyes that week, forcing with a smirk over his shocked feeling.

"It's Alexander actually."

Marinette's eyes widened as her angry expression changed to confusion, then realization and lasted with a shocked one. "W-what?"

"My middle name. It's Alexander." he said, as Ladybug and Marinette started to become one in his eyes. "If you really want to call me with my middle name, at least call me with the right one."

_**(I found her I found her I found her I found he r)**_

Marinette's hands were shaking, but she kept her voice strong even though she was panicking in her head. "It's actually a great name. Not sure if it fits you though. Your hair doesn't exactly give me the Alexander vibe."

_**(I found him I found him I found him I found hi m)**_

"And you think Leonard is _better_?" Adrien asked, his eyes shining with delight.

Marinette shrugged and added with a small smirk herself. "I do, actually. I think it enlightens your name like no other."


End file.
